The present invention relates to laser marking machines, and more particularly to dust and fume removal for laser marking machines.
It has become increasingly popular to use a laser beam to mark the surface of a chip package. Laser marking is fast, requires no curing time, and produces a consistently high-quality mark with minimal set-up time. In laser marking machines, the laser beam basically burns a mark into the surface of the article of manufacture to produce a permanent mark. In the case of a packaged chip, the laser marking creates a different reflectivity from the rest of the package surface. Thus, by holding the chip at an angle to a light source, the information inscribed on the chip by the laser can easily be read.
During the marking of packages of integrated circuits with logos, date, part number, and other package identifiers using a laser marking machine, dust and fumes are generated within the laser mark chamber of the equipment. The generated dust and fumes need to be removed quickly, continuously, and effectively in order to prevent deleterious impact on the quality of the products. Traditionally, the dust and fumes are removed from work environments, such as a laser chamber, using a standard industrial vacuum cleaner. FIG. 1 illustrates a diagram of a traditional dust removal system. As shown, the system includes a nozzle 10 coupled to a vacuum cleaner 12 and inserted into a laser marking chamber 14 of a laser marking machine 16 positioned on a raised floor 18. The performance of the standard vacuum cleaner 12 to remove dust and fumes from the laser mark operation isn""t very satisfactory, however, due to several shortcomings. These shortcomings include the need to regularly clean out the dust collection bags of the vacuum cleaner 12. Further, the vacuum cleaner 12 doesn""t remove fumes effectively, its motor is quite noisy, and the operating and maintenance costs are very high.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method and apparatus for dust and fume removal for a laser marking machine that avoids the shortcomings of traditional vacuum cleaner approaches.
Aspects for dust and fume removal for a laser marking machine are presented. In a system aspect, the system includes a vacuum assembly operating in accordance with the Coanda Effect to remove dust and fumes from a laser marking machine through suction. The system further includes a control mechanism coupled to the vacuum assembly for turning the vacuum assembly on and off. A drainage system, coupled to the vacuum assembly, discards the dust and fumes from the vacuum assembly away from a facility housing the laser marking machine.
Through the present invention, a vacuum assembly is provided that lowers operating costs, as a result of little power consumption, no motor maintenance, no dust bags, etc., as compared with a traditional vacuum system. The present invention further achieves effective suction power and cleaning in a substantially noiseless assembly that is readily integrated into a drainage system of a plant""s design. These and other advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood in conjunction with the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.